


Loving you was young and dumb

by chibidemon



Series: Haikyuu drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, I wrote this in like 15 minutes so im sorry, M/M, Sad, Sakusa wrote a song, Song: Consequences (Camila Cabello)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibidemon/pseuds/chibidemon
Summary: Sakusa turned around on the chair, facing Atsumu now."What made you decide I wasn't enough?" Sakusa said, a traitorous tear slipping down his cheek.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Haikyuu drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956793
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Loving you was young and dumb

"Atsumu. Come here." 

Atsumu looked up from where he was staring at his phone to see his brother staring at him with anger in his eyes.

"What did I do?" Atsumu groaned as he stood up and walked over to his brother.

As soon as he reached his brother, Osamu shoved his phone into his twins face.

Atsumu's eyes focused onto the screen and he immediately knew he fucked up. 

On the screen was a news article and the cover saying 'Miya Atsumu and Hinata Shouyou hook up?'

It was a photo taken from a bar when Hinata had drunkenly tried kissing him. The one party he went to without Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi.

Shit.

"Oh god.." Atsumu muttered as he stared at the phone.

"You better explain what you did." Osamu said, nostrils flaring as he shoved Atsumu.

"Nothing happened! I swear!" Atsumu shouted, shoving his brother back.

"Bull shit! This isn't nothing! What about Omi? Did you think about him when you did this?!" Osamu shouted.

"Omi.. Shit I have to find him." Atsumu said as he took out his phone. 

He dialed his boy friends number and wasn't surprised when it went straight to voicemail.

Oh no.. 

Oh no no no no.

"Crap." Atsumu cursed as he ran to grab his keys. 

Right before he left the apartment his brother grabbed his arm.

"You better not fuck up the one good relationship you've had." 

Atsumu nodded and ran to his car. 

He drove as fast as he could, breaking speeding laws to get to his boyfriends house. 

When he arrived at Kiyoomi's place he used the spare keys Omi gave him to get inside. 

Once he was inside he set his phone down, ignoring the incoming of texts.

When he took his shoes off and walked into the living room he heard a noise.

Piano.

As he walked closer to his boyfriends main room, he heard him start singing.

_"Loving you was young, wild and free.. Loving you was cool, and hot.. and sweet."_

Atsumu's lip wobbled as he entered the room.

He watched his boyfriend continue playing the piano with his eyes red and slightly swollen.

_Loving you was sunshine, safe and sound."_

"Omi.." Atsumu whispered as he walked closer to his boyfriend.

_"A steady place to let down..my defences..."_

Atsumu felt tears in the corner of his eyes.

_"But loving you had consequences..."_

Sakusa stopped playing, but didn't look behind him at Atsumu.

"Omi..." Atsumu said, trying to break the silence.

"Why?" Sakusa whispered.

Atsumu startled.  
"What do you mean?"

Sakusa turned around on the chair, facing Atsumu now.

"What made you decide I wasn't enough?" Sakusa said, a traitorous tear slipping down his cheek.

Atsumu sobbed.  
"Nothing. You are the most perfect being I have ever had the luxury to be with."

"Then why the photo?" Sakusa said, another tear making its way down his face.

Atsumu swore.

"Baby, I promise you. I swear, nothing happened. He was drunk, I was slightly drunk. I pushed him away right after. He didn't know what he was doing.."

"Why are you defending him?" Sakusa said, standing up and crossing his arms.

"I'm not! I just want you to know, that kiss meant nothing. I swear on my life. Nothing happened." 

Atsumu and Sakusa were both crying at this point.

Atsumu walked forward slowly, raising his hands. 

"I am so, so sorry. I swear it won't happen again. Please Omi...Kiyoomi...please.." Atsumu wasn't completely aware of what he was begging.

But all he knew was that he couldn't let Kiyoomi leave. 

He absolutely couldn't.

Kiyoomi had similar thoughts because he grabbed Atsumu's hand and pulled him close. 

Atsumu wrapped his arms around his boyfriends slender waist, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Kiyoomi's neck. 

"Promise me you won't do it again." Kiyoomi whispered, pushing Atsumu's head away so he could look into his eyes.

Atsumu stared at Kiyoomi.

"I promise." He said.

Atsumu had never been more sure of anything. 

Kiyoomi seemed satisfied, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Atsumu's.

"I love you, 'Tsumu."

"I love ya to, Omi-Kun."

Sakusa pulled Atsumu's ear, ignoring his whines.  
"But if you do that again, I will hurt you." He threatened.

"Kinky." Atsumu chuckled.

Atsumu kissed Sakusa.

  
"I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think!


End file.
